Acceptance
by potato4
Summary: /You've got more than you think you do, you always did. But you just never accepted it./ Hermione talks to Draco under a tree. Improv writing! PLEASE r/r! Hints at Dramione.


A/N- Improv writing time! I like improv acting, so I'm trying improv writing. This was all made up as I went along, nearly nothing was changed after I finished.

Written in honor of my last day of summer vacation.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter. But I'm working on it. :P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was sitting below a particularly tree, just sitting there, innocently. Was he _trying_ to attract attention? Of course not. But doesn't it always turn out that those attempting to hide are the first to get caught? And such a fate was always his.

He was playing with his silver and green tie, wishing he could take it off, it was so hot outside. The first years were laughing and splashing in the water in front of him, every one of them keeping a safe distance between him of at least two yards, they all knew of his reputation. Of this he was glad, he didn't want some giggling twat getting too close.

He was in the middle of taking off his shoes when something large plopped next to him, leaning against the same large tree just half a foot away. Turning around to give the person a look that would surely have any sane being running, he was surprised to be faced with a large brown bush. Actually, after a moment of quick inspection, he realized it was the unruly head of none other than Hermione Granger.

She was looking directly ahead, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched the first years frolic. He waited for a moment in stunned stupor, watching to see if she would notice that he was sitting right next to her. He coughed slightly, but she made no move to leave. Was the bloody girl blind?

She began to hum slightly, then pulled off her heavy cloak to avoid becoming too hot. She tossed it to the side, still not making eye contact with the blonde boy beside her.

A couple more seconds passed, then he gave up. _"Granger_?" he finally asked.

She turned around, looking at him. She still had a small grin on her face. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here."

"I gathered that a couple minutes ago."

"Sitting here… next to you."

"Why?"

"I needed to talk to someone new."

"What happened to Potter and Weasley?"

"Malfoy, I've spent the better of seven years talking to them, planning and adventuring with them, doing their work for them, and there will be plenty more time for that later. But now… I want to talk to someone new."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

Now she was beginning to remind him of Lovegood. "Because…"

"You were a Death Eater? The war's over."

"That doesn't change what happened during it."

She paused for a second, then looked him straight in the eyes. "But now we have a chance to make up for what we did do during it."

"It's the last day of school, Granger, and chances are that my father will be giving all of my inheritance to the Ministry so he doesn't end up in jail. And no place will want to hire me for a job."

She looked back at the first years and then began to jiggle her left foot. "Being such a pessimist doesn't help anything."

"I don't have anything to look forward to."

"I'm looking into the Ministry. You could too."

"I…"

"That's one thing to look forward to, you do have a chance at a job. And if you don't get into the Ministry, you have a diploma. That has to get you somewhere. And you still have your family, mine's somewhere in Australia. You have a couple friends out there. And… you… you have me, if you want to," Hermione smiled a bit wider, then grabbed her cloak and stood up. "You've got more than you think you do, you always did. But you just never accepted it." Then she left.

Draco leaned back farther against the tree, thinking about what she had said. _He'd never accepted it…_ then he thought back. Back seven years ago, when a small, bushy-haired eleven year old on a train asked him if he could help her find a toad, and he laughed her off dismissively. He had just never accepted it.

But maybe now he could. And maybe he _did_ have something to look forward to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- That literally came out of no where, I just picked setting, a mood, and let the characters do everything. :P

So today is my last day of summer vacation and I'm really nervous tomorrow for reasons I shall not disclose. So could you all make me feel better and review? Or go check out my other two new one-shots, "Advice" and "Haven't Met You Yet".

Thank you! Reviews will help me.

~Potato


End file.
